The Ending
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: A fic that takes place after the reckoning.Involves a lot of detention, pairings,stupidity and a little of the normal life-threatening drama. Or maybe not so much of any of that! R&R!
1. Maths is not my greatest subject

**The Ending**

**Authors' notes**

A book of events coming after the third book of the series. Only these are events of a different sort...mainly involving stubborn possessive boyfriends and the troubles of school life XD. Oh, and the occasional ordinary disaster that the quartet are so familiar with. The prologue will inevitably be crap, setting the scene and very short. But as usual, the first few chapters will be up quite rapidly, so you can decide if you see any signs of potential.

Prologue/chapter 1(This takes place rapidly after The Reckoning)Chloe P.O.V

"Chloe? I asked you a question. Do even have the answer to the first equation?" No, I didn't. But I did have about 3 minutes to try to get it. That was how long it generally took teachers to get angry, or disappointed or whatever other method they used to make students want to work. This teacher didn't seem _**too**_ harsh and it was the first day, what could he actually do?

"Okay, we'll move onto the next question. Chloe kindly complete that question so I can come back to you later. Okay?" He smiled, like it was rather normal for people to ignore the lesson, and he had the utmost hope that I would be a nice , attentive student. Poor guy.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yes sir." Best Math teacher ever. I decided to actually try the problem, since he'd given me the extra time to do so. As I was attempting to remember what type of equation it was, and _how _ to do any type of equation, my phone vibrated. Which was strange since only 5 people had the number, these people being my aunt, kit, Simon, Derek, and Tori. Lauren and Kit wouldn't text in school hours, apart from maybe at lunchtime, which only left three people. From Tori's expression I suspected she had something to do with it. Prepared for her laughing via text, I hid my phone under the desk to read. When I read the ID as being Derek, I remembered that technically it wasn't only me and Tori in Mr Paterson's class. Derek's physics was situated behind our classroom on the school map, and a solid brick wall wouldn't stop his hearing.

The text very simply read '4x^3+7y-6 it was expanding brackets, Chloe. Xx' Derek must have taken it as given that I wouldn't concentrate, first day or not, and decided to listen. Not that he had changed dramatically and decided to be nice all of a sudden. I knew I would get a lecture later. How romantic.

With a sigh, I copied the answer into my blank workbook. Oh, well. In the past two weeks, Derek seemed to have decided that dating meant more kissing and less yelling. Though that meant the yelling was cut down, not that it vanished. I text back thanks, added some kisses and waited for Mr Paterson to ask the question again. All I had to do was trust the Derek wouldn't find fun in sending the wrong answer.

He didn't. Perfectly correct. Probably because the idea would never cross his mind- Derek must have never got an equation wrong in his life. Hence why he was doing work that was designed for students over two years older than him. I smiled inwardly at my ability to cheat with someone in a different room, and then attempted to concentrate on the off chance that he would ask me another question. Which, he didn't. He must have thought that you only ask the new kids one question, then pick on the usual slackers at the back. He asked a rather Emo kid called Lee 6 times and the guy answered each one with a shrug, not even looking up from his book. All my effort for nothing.

After class Tori and I walked to the cafeteria to meet up with the guys.

"You soo didn't work that out." She smiled, looking almost proud of my inability to count without my fingers.

"Yeah, Derek can **actually** use a cell-phone." I grinned back at her.

"And is in detention because of it. I saw him being dragged past my art class. Miss Smith looked tiny next to him." I didn't jump at Simon's cheerful voice behind me, and I was almost proud. Spending time with him and Derek meant I was eventually getting less skittish. Except that I had got Derek in Detention. Whoops. That meant major grovelling later. Me being bad at math, he could accept, but being locked in a room with a bunch or freaks and wierdos that he doesn't know, listening to a teacher shouting like his IQ was the same as a footballers, he could easily be mad at. Especially when it meant missing lunch. To say that eating was important to him was an understatement. He would eat mine, Tori's and Simon's lunches combined and still be hungry. The wolf in him constantly wanted energy.

With another sigh, I walked to the counter and bought the bacon rolls and a cereal bar. Chewing the bar I walked to the edge of the detention hall, leaving Simon and Tori to their lunch. As predicted Derek was sitting in the back corner, as far from everyone else as possible, reading the NVQ4 level-style of human anatomy and physiology. Pretty soon he could be the youngest qualified surgeon, by the looks of things. I opened the door quietly and put the two rolls on the desk in front of him. He looked up, startled and smiled. Not as mad as I had anticipated then. But it could have just been the prospect of food that bought a smile to his face.

He whispered thanks, then as I was about to go, he threw everything into his bag in one sweep and crept out.

The smile vanished and his face was replaced with worry. "Chloe, I have so much to tell you. You'll never guess what's happened now."

Well ,that sounded just great.

More authors notes.

Well, that was actually a chapter rather than a prologue, but it was short anyway. Oh well, pleaz review XD


	2. How I wish I could keep my gob shut

Author's notes

Quick-ish update, as said XD Uhhh yeah, not a lot to say except please review

**Chapter two (Derek P.O.V)**

She looked concerned. Good, news is always received better when you are expecting the worst. It makes everything seem easier. The situation was both good and bad, but Chloe would probably look at it optimistically, as per usual. I resisted the urge to tell her everything was okay, that for once the information I was about to supply wasn't potentially life-threatening, and plastered on a fail of a poker-face.

"Derek, what's happened?" That was too much. Just the worry that was etched across her features made me feel bad. She didn't know how easily everything got to me. I couldn't fake life-threatening situations with her.

So I gave up and grinned. She wouldn't know it bothered me, and it was happy news. I was happy about it, and it probably showed. I just wasn't so happy about the consequences it could cause.

"Dad and Lauren are getting married!" She grinned, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. It really was adorable. Too adorable. Without thinking I picked her up and kissed her, arms around her waist, hers twisting in my hair before I realised what I was doing and pulled back, setting her back on her feet. I knew I shouldn't have done it. But then she looked slightly hurt, her face creasing with worry. As a general rule, I never pulled back-this was a first. Oh, fuck.

Chloe P.O.V

What was up with Derek? Was he still upset about detention. No. He didn't do petty grudges or 'off' behaviour. When he had a problem, it was generally known to the world. But not today.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked softly. Wasn't he happy for his Dad? The news should have made him happy. He looked happy. But something was bothering him.

"Do you want the bad news or the worse?" His eyes were downcast, shoulders hunching over. His usual look when the news was incredibly personal, -or, more likely- he'd over thought it so much he'd wound himself up. One look at him, as usual told me the worst news was better to know.

"Worst." My voice was shaking, though I couldn't really work out why. It was probably Derek's expression making me scared. I shook it off and stared at him, hoping to look calm and steady as I waited for his reply.

He took a step back before mumbling something incoherently. I quickly realised that straining to hear wouldn't help the situation in any way.

I sighed quietly, but it still caused him to look up. "Derek, I don't have your hearing. Please turn the volume up a notch." I was getting uncharacteristically impatient.

"Chloe, do you still like me?" He looked forlorn.

"Stupid question Der." I paused. "I love you, you know that" Why was he acting so damned insecure?

He smiled. A sweet sort of smile that turned sad as he spoke. "That's the first time I heard that. I love you too chlo. But you know, will you..still...wanna be with me..after" Huh? Was that really the first time I'd said it? That was only a passing thought as I concentrated on what he was actually saying. Sometimes he made no sense..._after? _... then it clicked. God I was slow.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered softly in his ear murmuring reassurances that I never thought he would need. God, he could be so insecure. "'course. Like a relatives marriage would stop me. Der, we still wouldn't be related." He seemed to think it through, getting gradually reassured. Finally satisfied he pulled me into a bear hug, almost crushing my ribs.

Then I remembered that there was two pieces of information to be shared.

"Hey, Der, what was the other news"

Derek P.O.V

I briefly hesitated, before deciding not to tell her. It could wait until we got home. She didn't need to be more worried at school than I had already made her. Besides, at that moment in time, it wasn't too big a problem. Seeing an S.O.R officer coming down the hall, I found the perfect idea.

"we had about 10 seconds before I get dragged back to detention by S.O.R"

"Yeah, and class starts in 5 minutes. They won't get to keep you for long." She grinned, before dragging me down a corridor out of sight.

"Then why am I hiding?"

"I don't want my ride home stuck in detention, do I?" She smirked.

"Love you too".

She looked like she was about to respond but the bell went, signalling us back to class. She kissed my cheek. It was sweet when she did that. It sometimes got to me more than when she kissed me full on, partially because I could see the small blush that dusted her cheeks. " see ya Der."

"Bye Chloe." I responded, watching her stroll round to class, waiting till she was out of sight before ducking into my class, everyone turning to look at me. The looks varied, some stared because I looked big, threatening and stupid, others just coz I was a new kid. Oh well, it was hardly a new thing. I walked to my seat, avoiding eye contact with absolutely everyone as if my life depended on it. Just because I was used to it, it didn't mean I liked it. It made me feel trapped, and I'm not even claustrophobic.

Chloe P.O.V

Back n class, I sat there, ignoring Tori. Not intentionally. I was thinking. Because, for the first time ever, Derek had lied to me. I knew the S.O.R hadn't been the problem. I wasn't really bothered that he had lied. I was bothered because without knowing the truth I couldn't figure out the reason for it. I decided to ask him again later.

I then tried to push that to the back of my mind. I should have been happy. My aunt was getting married, to Kit of all people. They went together very well, both the situations and personality traits. Taking out my phone yet again, I text both Lauren and kit. Just one very simple word.

_Congrats_

Tori looked over my shoulder, then said: "you and Derek weren't supposed to know." I glared at that, causing her to recoil slightly. Good.

"It doesn't affect us, and I'm happy for them. Where's the problem?" I frowned, confused and irritated.

She shrugged."Not my idea, I thought we should tell you. Simon thought it would upset Derek."

I was about to respond when I got a text back.

_Who told you? _How nice. I was sending my congratulations and they text back rather rudely.

Ah, crap. Now that was something to explain only after I had Derek to respond for me.

I decided to act equally rudely and, for the moment, ignore them. I turned off my phone and decided that if they asked later , I happened to be completely out of signal and/or credit.

End notes..

S.O.R support or rescue shit that they have at my school. All teachers think the best threat is that they "will have to call S.O.R" It's funny when no-one's bothered by it


	3. Handy skills :

_**Authors Notes**_

Umm yeah...read through the first two chapters, they were a bit shit. Decided to re-write, correct and possibly find a Beta reader. I'm taking so long to update because of it (excuses, I know) but I think it's better to take time fixing crap than put up more crap.

XD read, re-read, whatever you like...as long as you review

_**Chapter 3 (Chloe P.O.V)**_

"We're done for the day. Once you've cleared your space you can leave" It was still 10 minutes before school ended, and for the first time in 30 minutes, my English teacher didn't sound bored. A very sad excuse for an English teacher. The woman had turned up 20 minutes late, mumbling that she needed the time to finish her coffee. She then took her shoes off- a stupid pair of black four inch heels- proclaiming that her feet felt like hell and literally threw two textbooks and two green exercise books onto mine and Tori's desk. She'd then announced to the class that she forgot she was meant to be teaching last lesson, and assigned individual reading or creative writing as the tasks for the lesson. She clearly wasn't all there and really didn't want to be by the looks of things. Tori spent the hour texting Simon and reading a book on Java script that I wouldn't have been able to understand in any way shape or form.

I wrote an extremely long first 5 chapters of a story. I was editing situations, characters ect, but the basics was based on the last however many weeks of my life. Clearly, the teacher- Ms Smith, always behaved as she had because everyone had talking, texting and playing on laptops without really giving a shit about what she had said. Also, I saw some of the books on the desks, and they all looked empty or defaced. Mine was the most full, and it was over halfway through the school year.

And as soon as she had announced the end, and cheerfully walked out, the class followed. Me and Tori were the last people out, partially because everyone else had seemed prepared to leave at any point, and partially because of our confusion.

"Weird" I heard Tori mutter as we dawdled out to Dereks car, and I couldn't help but agree with her. I had never before set foot in a school where the teachers didn't care if you got everything wrong, and some didn't care if you did as you pleased. Teachers that didn't give a damn about the rules were basically an anomaly.

We arrived at Derek's second hand Volkswagen- that he had painted black from the yellow it was bought in- 5 minutes before everyone was due to leave the buildings. So much for walking slowly.

We had 5 minutes- plus about 3 or 4 before the boys could make their way here through the crowd- and it was starting to drizzle rather dismally. I very simply put my hood up; it was only a little rain, so my woollen hood would do fine. Tori, on the other hand, decide to demonstrate a skill I never knew she had, or knew worked outside of films.

She took a pen out of her pocket and unscrewed it. Dropping most of the pieces untidily back into a pocket, she showed me the spring.

"Got a piece of card?" She asked, eyes on the spring.

"Uhhh, yeah." I dug around I my bag and handed her the cardboard juice cartoon. She ripped off the top and, somehow, managed to get it under the first coil of the spring, unwinding it.

That was the point where I realised what she was doing.

"The guys will be here before you manage it."

"Oh yeah. Then where are they?" She had done it and was sitting in the back before I'd even looked up. Amazingly smart.

"Wow. Good job, Tori." She truly merited the praise. I sat at the front dumping my bag at the back next to her.

And just as I was shaking the raindrops off of my hood, the bell rang. Or rather, 7 or 8 totally uncoordinated bells rang, in an un-chronological and rather random order; one for each building. Such an organised and punctual setup.

Not that I spent too much time dwelling on the trivial matter of punctuality; I was too busy looking through the hordes of kids dashing to their cars- watching for Derek; waiting to see his reaction to Tori picking our way into his car.

10minutes later and, with the rest of the school completely cleared, we finally caught sight of Simon and Derek. In brutal honesty, Derek looked like fuck.

Without Tori or me even bothering to ask, Simon replied."He almost changed."

"But I thought you were good till Wednesday." Really stupid thing to say when he clearly wasn't.

"Yeah, me to. But apparently it is instinctive to change when there is another werewolf around."


	4. Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest powers, which really is a shame, as Chloe would have a mind reading ferret on her shoulder to voice all of the opinions that she is too nice to say…**

**Chapter four- Werewolf.**

Chloe P.O.V 

"Was that what you noticed earlier? The bad news." He probably knew that I hadn't believed him, and if it wasn't, then we had an amazing amount of bad mojo collecting up. Maybe we had been cursed, just for shits and giggles. I just had to know how many problems we were gaining in surprisingly short amounts of time.

"Yeah. Well, I smelled him earlier. I recognised the scent, but couldn't remember whose it was. I didn't want to get you freaked for no reason. I thought he might just be running away, like us, and we wouldn't even cross paths."

His tone of voice bellied the calm explanatory words and blank facial expression, and I sensed a big 'but' that was meant to follow.

"But…?" Apparently, Tori wasn't blind either. Derek gave her a half-hearted attempt at a glare before turning back to me.

"I'll explain on the way home. Seriously, Chloe, it's pissing it down. The cars unlocked, why didn't you guys get inside." He paused, frowning. I didn't bother mentioning that we were in the car, just got out when they were approaching. In his state, there was no way he'd noticed.

"Tori picked the lock." I quickly explained.

"Good skill. Tori, if the lock is now broken, you're paying for it. Hey, if you pick car locks, does that mean you can drive?"

She nodded, confused. Surely if Derek wanted another driver, he would just ask Simon?

"Tori, you and Simon are going to sit in the front and drive. I don't think driving on the brink of a change is a good idea. Simon, you're more easily shocked, so Tori will take the wheel. You are going to sit upfront in case she does an attempt murder on my car. Got it?" I assumed that to mean that Simon knew about the same amount as me and Tori.

We all moved as ordered, Derek getting into the back seat with me, and handing Tori the keys from his jacket.

As Tori started driving. I turned in the seat to face Derek, waiting for an explanation.

"Chloe, do your seat belt up." He was sat with one set up, rooting through his backpack for something. His blatantly was not done up either.

"No, Derek. Wrong order. Do your seat belt up, then preach to me about car safety."

To my utmost astonishment, he did so, then reached over and did mine, punctuating it with his usual sullen glare. The fact that he didn't argue was a major improvement though.

"Happy now, safety officer Chloe?"

I grinned, taking his hand.

"You're the one that brought it up. And yes, actually, I am. Are you going to tell us the rest of your story now?"

"Hardly a story, but yeah. Okay. To start, there isn't one werewolf."

"Shit." Simon was shaking his head, turning around to face Derek. It kind of made me glad that Tori was driving. She drove well, so there was little chance of her being stopped and asked for a licence. She sat up a little straighter than she had been before, but her head was still facing forward, watching the road.

"And how many are there?" Said through gritted teeth, as if it was taking all of her concentration to head home instead of pulling over and demanding to know everything. That's what she would have done mere weeks ago, and it wouldn't have surprised me if she had now.

"As far as I can tell, four. Three guys and a girl. All at our school. They were all on motorbikes, smoking on the outside of school." He paused, going back to his backpack.

He withdrew a worn, old, photograph, and handed it to me. I angled it so that Simon could see as well, and he seemed immediately shocked. I had to take a much closer look.

In the photograph, there were four boys, sat on the ground. Three held toy cars, the forth holding the story-book for little red riding hood. He sat a short distance away from the others, and though he was reading, I could make out a concentrated scowl, bright green eyes, and a shock of black hair. Derek.

I almost giggled at the idea of Derek wanting to know about the man eating , big, bad wolf, but clearly that wasn't the point.

"Okay. Are you saying that these three boys from before, they're here?" Simon questioned him, but my focus was quickly drawn back to the photo. Due to its wear, it was difficult to see, but one of the boys, the littlest of the other three, was leant towards Derek, and it appeared that his arm was around his shoulders. I thought that Derek hadn't gotten along with the other subjects.

"Hey, Der, is that other boy hugging you?" I added my own question before he could even answer Simons'.

"Yes. He was the only one that talked to me. He was moved about three months after that picture was taken. From what happened with the others who were apparently moved, I assumed his was dead. Then I smelt him earlier today, and thought the Edison group were trying to get to us. But when I found him, he was with three other werewolves I had never seen before, smoking and getting answers to the maths homework from the girl."

I breathed a sigh of relief; maybe they weren't a threat after all. If Derek smelt them, then presumably they would have smelt him too. But they didn't do anything about it.

"Did they do anything?" He knew what I meant.

"They all stiffened when the wind blew their way. Then ignored me, going back to their work. It was odd. I have no idea whether that was a blessing or a curse."

"Surely we're good for now, though. We equal them in numbers." Simon, he apparently thought that we were just amazingly powerful.

"Simon, the point is, if four werewolf teenagers are friends in our school, then it is likely that there are others. Parents, guardians, maybe a pack. If so, we might be on their territory."

"Oh." That pretty much silenced Simon and Tori for the rest of the way back.

"We could just ask Kit if he knows something about it. It might be really minor. Maybe they're just hiding out too. If that were the case, they wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

We pulled into the street of our temporary residence, and , with everyone's nods of approval, went to go and ask Kit.

A/N short chapter, I know. I'm trying to get back into the swing of it, and all. Its been awhile. R&R, no point to carrying on updating if people gave up a while ago. (Not that I'd blame you, I Haven't been around on fan-fictions in forever.)


	5. Zack

**Chapter 5 - Zack**

Derek P.O.V

I hung back, letting the others get ahead of me, even unlocking and relocking the car to separate me from the them. It did not work. Chloe paused, waiting for me to resume walking, before taking my hand, comfortingly rubbing circles on the back of my hand as we caught up to the others.

She could tell I was scared, that much was blatantly obvious, and I tried desperately to place a blank , or better yet, indifferent mask to my face before asking Kit. It wasn't often that I dared to hope, always having to be the grounded one that will expect and accept the worst, but I had so many hopes already, it was almost like being four years old again, in the little room.

At that time, I had wanted to be accepted, and be the same as everyone else. I had hoped that they would grow to like me, or that one day I would be blessed by some sort of gift that would allow them all to live in peace. Those days were full of arguing, and all of my wishes were for the peace that was preached by our teachers to become real.

Now, all my hopes centred around not having to run anymore, which, I guess, is what I've always wanted. I wanted to be right, to know for sure that the scent was Zack's and not his brother Dan's, as family tend to smell similar, it had been a long time, and I could have been confused between the two. Not to mention, Dan had been the most territorial of the group, and would pose the most threat if it was him.

I wanted Zacharias to be living peacefully with the others, and for them not to be a problem to us, or vice versa. I wanted us to get along with them, because if we did come to an alliance with a pack, there was a chance of us finally staying in one place. Most of all, I wanted a safe place to live with my family, and to be able to tell Chloe that she's my mate.

I wanted so many things, and they were floating around my strangely airy brain, as Chloe tugged me into the room, and I was in partial stupor as Tori ordered Dad to sit and talk to us.

I wasn't stupid; I knew that I would be the one explaining, and that the others would assume a grave dilemma with me should I not resume my usual behaviour, and so I slumped down against the door frame, mentally shook myself, then turned to Dad, who was sat looking more than a little confused.

That just installed all of my confidence into him knowing about the other wolves. Just great.

I deliberated, it was hard to know where to start, and I for once was in no hurry to talk.

"Spit it out , Son." Now apprehensive, fantastic. I had made him worry.

"Did you know that there are other wolves in this area? At least four?" I spat it out, as he advised, but it made me feel lacking in information.

It didn't matter though, as he smiled, clearing my worries in one fell swoop. Well, more like pushing them back a little, but it was no longer really bothering me. So I let him explain.

"Yeah, I know. What do you guys take me for? I do my research. This whole area is like a mutual ground, owned by a sort of supernatural council. Everything from werewolves -obviously- to witches and demons. Vampires, sorcerers, you name it, they all convene in meetings and try to keep the secrets safe. Jeremy Danvers- the pack Alpha, took out a contract with Paige (the guardian of the infamous Savannah Levine and is married to a sorcerer), a Demi-demon named Robert and numerous others."

"How on earth did that even work? Them talking, let alone getting this area and making others comply." Derek sounded grumpy, probably because he didn't understand. That was a very rare occurrence.

"Look at yourselves. Then tell me that different supernatural's cannot get along." He had a point. And we all _lived _together.

I noticed that he didn't mention Andrew's old group. Something to do with comparing this community to homicidal evil maniacs probably wouldn't have installed the right amount of trust. Tori would have already run for the door.

"Point taken. Did they sign a contract or something? Do they know we're here?"

"Yes and yes. Calm down, Derek. To enter this territory safely, you have to sign a contract. Well, sort of. Most people hiding here are desperate not to give away their identities. A picture of all of you has been uploaded onto the area database, no other information. This means that others here can't touch you. If you are a supernatural and not on here, you're free meat for anyone here who finds you suspicious. They all know we're here for our safety and theirs. I already have a login for this group, and know all other supernatural's in the area. No non-supernatural's can access it, and neither can you lot unless I give you our group pass code."

Ace. This meant we were all possibly actually safe! I took a long breath before smiling, which for some reason caused Simon and Tori to raise an eyebrow apiece. Was a happy expression really all that rare? I didn't think so.

I just tended to need a reason to smile. Unlike some absolute shits who go around smiling, telling you frowning will give you wrinkles. They just piss me off.

Apart from Chloe. Her smiling is an exception, it means I haven't done something wrong, that she's actually happy. Which with the amount of hardships that have befallen her in such a short time, is a total relief.

I turned and looked at her, and was slightly shocked. She was giving me an odd look, just not like Simon's or Tori's. Actually. I had never seen it from anyone else.

She was smiling back at me, but in hers eyes, I could see warmth, and though surprised, she seemed, content, tender. Though that was an overtly romantic word most of the time, it suited her expression then.

I carefully tightened my grip on her hand, then schooled my expression, turning back to Dad before I could get ridiculously sappy.

He was hesitantly smiling back at me, a shadow behind his eyes. I wasn't quite sure to make of it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a knock on the door silenced him.

_Had we been caught already? _

A/N yeah, didn't really manage to make a longer one, GCSE mocks are a bitch. (Well, maybe not for really really Derek-smart people, but for me, it's horrible.)

At least I updated fairly quickly, eh? Moved the plot along a little. At least you now have a gist of what's goin' on.

R&R peoples. (Also, loved some of you guys reviews from last time! )


	6. Not a life threatening story

**Chapter 6 - Not a life threatening story.**

**Derek P.O.V**

Dad went to answer the door, and the sound of his footsteps echoed dramatically around the living room. Seriously, it was over the top movie-style fodder, the way we all froze.

The sort of scene that Chloe would analyse as a 'tension-builder'. In all reality, it was totally inaccurate. It was not suspense born of fear that froze us , we were all way to accustomed to all the Scooby-doo remake chases to bother with scared anymore. Until there was a gun pointed at someone's head, it was just a waste of time and energy.

I relaxed, inhaling deeply, tilting my head to the ceiling, trying to come up with our next move. Tori had gotten a tiny netbook from her bag, and was furiously typing, Simon watching over her shoulder. They were supposedly both planning, too.

Chloe was smirking at all of us, her head shaking back and fourth slowly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Glad to know we amuse you, babe." I murmured sarcastically down at her, but her grin just broadened, and she let out a tiny giggle. I frowned. Chloe was not a giggly girl. Ever.

"Care to explain?" Tori's irritated tone joined us, and it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one disturbed.

"We are not in any danger." She said each word firmly, like she was explaining to toddlers.

"And how do you deduce that, Sherlock?"

"Kit has been at the door for well over a minute. Don't you think that if there was a problem, we'd have heard it by now. He's probably just having a chat with on old lady from across the street, or the welcoming committee or something." She was still smirking, but we knew she was right. That probably made her so happy, beating me to an explanation.

"Right. So are we gonna stand here like lemons, or actually see who's at the door?" I sounded like the man in drag from a pantomime. _There's somebody at the door. _ect.

In true panto form, Tori fake tiptoed to the door. I sighed in mock annoyance, and smelled something I had bothered to acknowledge before. Werewolf.

Not a bad one, Chloe was quite right. If he was out to get us, someone would have shouted. Either Dad with a spell. Or the roar of him changing to wolf form.

I also knew exactly who it was. Zack.

Now I was slightly scared. It was not a social situation I was even remotely used to.

Before any of us even got into the hallway, the door slammed shut, and two pairs of footsteps came back to the living room, one buoyant, almost skipping. The other slightly unsure.

I had enough sense to know that the hesitance was Dad's, not Zack's.

"Derek, there's someone here to-"

I did not even try to register the last of Dad's sentence. It was rather unimportant, as Zack had literally jumped at me, like a wolf cub, enveloping me in a tight hug,

It was far more emotional than I was used to, and not a situation I had ever considered actually happening. Pathetic dream, that what I had thought.

I patted his back a little awkwardly, I happiest I had been in a long time.

I now had **everything** I needed.

Somehow, I was sappy enough to think, for once, that all danger had passed.

I pretended the small tear rolling down my cheek didn't exist, and no-one commented, not even Tori.

**A/N End of the line, I think. Not as long or dramatic or anything like I originally planned, but her-ho. I've got an ongoing fic with a little bit of the Harry Potter style fighting and geeky-ness, please check that out. It's a whole lot better than this.**

**I felt like ending with a little sap. Even I kept them running from bad people, they'd probably develop shell shock, post traumatic stress or something by the time they settled down. And that's just cruel. **


End file.
